The Rain Keeps Falling
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: YAOI BxG (rating to go up in later chapters) – The way Akabane is talking about Ginji, Ban has a right to worry. Our dear GetBacker might just have to ‘get back’ his own partner.
1. Conversations With The Devil

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to another GB fic done by the one and only: Crimson Vixen! Okay, so I'm not something to cheer over, but I come to give you all yaoi goodliness so rejoice! It is all good. OH! And don't expect fast updates, loves, sorry. I have other stories to work on before this one, and I want to finished them before I finish other ones, but please leave reviews so I know if I should continue or not.

**Disclaimer: **GetBackers and all related characters to the anime and/or the manga do not belong to me but oh how I wish they did.

**Pairing: **Ban x Ginji

**Warning: **THIS FIC CONTAINS **_YAOI_**! If you don't like that sorta thing, turn your little caboose around cuz this ain't for you! Uhm… ya, yaoi is pretty much the gist of it, besides grammar issues, and joined wordslikethis, of which I apologize greatly for. I'm sure most of you have noticed that little problem, too. I'm doing what I can. Well, my loves, Enjoy!

**Extras: **For some its obvious but for some who don't know, the suffix –san can be used to another boy, usually placing the addressed in the same respect as the user. The suffix –kun is used with affection or fondness. Wooo!

* * *

--

**The Rain Keeps Falling**

_A fiction by Crimson Vixen_

**Chapter One – Conversations With The Devil**

_**Ban's POV**_

**_--_**

****

* * *

****

****

It's a very rare occurrence; when I have to use my power and strength to its full potential. The times I've let loose, however… there was never a winning chance for my enemy. I would sometimes almost feel sorry for them. Almost. I've gone through a lot in my time, and I've seen death more times than I care to say. I'm still tortured by some of the images that have been burned into my mind, but no one would ever be able to tell you that just by looking at me. I've even done a few… dirty deeds myself, with my own two hands. Lives have been taken by me, not something I'm proud of, and lives have been taken_ from_ me. So I guess that might have been part of the reason I hated Akabane _so_ much.

Yeah, the guy was one sick mother, who always wanted it to be clear that the only reason he killed was for the thrill of causing himself joy by causing someone _else_ pain. A sadist with an incomparable bloodlust. And as much as that pissed me off, that's not even why I've always been so short with him, keeping my eye on his every move when he's around. Nor is it because his evil ways upset Ginji so much. And I _hate_ to see Ginji upset. Any and all discomfort in my partner's features makes me fear he has become lost in his own mind, in his past. I get scared for him.

Also, as annoying as the maniac's taunting and smooth sarcasm is, I'm usually able to dismiss all of the 'friendly' threats he throws at us completely. Hell, I'm even able to ignore his haunting laughter and smug grin after he's just taken a few more innocent lives. Lives of people that he knew were no match for him. And I'm halfway there at forgetting the fact that those stupid blades of his had once pierced the skin of my best friend on more than onece in battles that didn't seem far enough away. Okay, so maybe I'm still as pissed as I was the days it happened, but Ginji would sometimes ask me to let it go.

That dolt was always putting others before his own well being. Always disregarding himself until everyone else was confirmed to be alright. I swear, it will one day be his downfall. His tragic flaw. If he could, he would hand his coat over to his would-be assassin if it was cold enough outside.

But to get back on track, there was one thing about Akabane the Jackal that always managed to send shivers up my spine and down again. And that was the fond, almost possessive way he said Ginji's name. Maybe _that's_ why Ginji's so afraid of him, being able to just _hear_ the danger that creeps out with the dialog. Not only was Akabane unreadable, and not only did he hold incredible fighting ability, but there was something… something behind the tone he used when saying his name, and he said it often. It forced me to be more aware, and made me wonder why the hell I was putting up with this _now_. Hevn should know better than to pair me and Ginji up with someone as psychotic as Akabane, and so should I, for that matter. Yet, we needed Akabane and his intimidating methods for this specific retrieval, I hate to say, and the money was just too good to pass up and I fell right in; one of the reasons I occasionally damned myself.

'Course, in the past hour, I discovered that the client we were working under was brutally offed, or slaughtered if you want to be more exact, (as well as the money that was gonna be coming out of his pocket, I'd assume…) just as we had gotten our eager hands on the stupid hand-me-down trinket. We were dealing with some pretty bad guys, and Akabane sliced though all of them without a moments hesitation. So, to recap, we have the item, but no client to hand it to, no money to gain and now… Well, Ginji ran off due to instinct when Akabane finished off the threat, glaring at Ginji as soon as the last body hit the floor and smiled, blades gleaming in the light and slick with fresh blood.

"My dear Ginji-kun. You look a little pale."

That was what he had said. And Ginji was out of sight before Akabane could even finish the last word, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Ginji gets lost easy, but he knew all the good places to slink into in this part of town, but somehow I had this strange connection with him, always seeming to be able to know where to look when I couldn't find him. I remember once, that Ginji had commented on how he wondered if brainwaves and his electrical powers and our being such good partners had something to do with it. I called him an idiot.

A cigarette between my lips, I let my purple tinted shades slide down the bridge of my nose, glaring back at Akabane every now and again. The jerk only smiled at me, a smile that reached his narrow, deceitful eyes. His teeth were tinged and a little stained. Slightly crooked, even, if you looked close enough. He was amused, as he usually was.

"What's so funny, Jackal?"

My hands dove deep into my pockets, and fidgeted there.

"Nothing." His grin widened and his hand rested on his hat. "Your just reminding me of Ginji-kun, is all."

There it was again; that nerve-wracking, cold, tingling sensation that ran through my body once Ginji's name passed through his dry lips. The suffix he used only added to my concern. It was sly and lustful and - dare I say it – _seductive_. It set me on edge. My head whipped around, losing my smoke in the process – it was almost done anyway – and let my eyes ask him what he had meant. He chuckled mildly. One of the many things that bothered me about Akabane: it was near impossible to make him waver in any way shape or form.

"You're expressing the same paranoia as your dear partner Ginji-kun." He explained.

Ah, yes. I remember all too well searching for the I.L. Poor Ginji was on constant alert while partnered up with this guy. I remember him telling me how scared he had been, and how he had seriously thought at times it would be his last mission. Then he went on ranting and raving about how much he missed me, and how thankful he was that we had found each other again. I sometimes envied Ginji, to be able to tell me such things so freely. He wouldn't always come right out and say something was wrong, but it was always so obvious in his features and his words and actions. He unintentionally wore his heart on his sleeve, and I somehow admired him for it.

I turned back around, didn't feel the need to respond and concentrated on keeping my feet moving. My teeth were soon grinding when I knew without a doubt that he was grinning behind me. We walked in silence for a while after that. And I was glad, but Akabane was good at ruining a good thing and he knew it, and decided to break the welcoming silence with his infamous timing.

"You have a thing for Ginji-kun, don't you, Ban-san?"

An instant fear filled my face, and pebbles went shooting through the air due to me turning around so quickly, almost losing my balance in the process, eyes wild and nostrils flaring. Akabane smirked at my reaction and merely tipped his hat to cover his eyes, his greasy hair shifting with the motion. At least with that oversized hat of his, his vision of me was temporarily blocked, and that allowed me the time to cool myself down. A little bit. Gave me a moment to question myself as to why I would get so worked up so easily. Me; the invincible Ban! I have a reputation to live up to.

"I'm sorry," he cooed, mocking sincerity. "Did I strike a nerve?"

I looked to the side, not wanting to have to face the creep. Though his hat covered his eyes, I felt he could read me regardless. How _is_ it that he was able to dive into a person so well, and tease them with such effective words and actions? Such accuracy. How could he know just what to say that would send a person boiling over? My willpower and my willpower alone is all that kept me from lashing out at him when he decided to speak for another time, my growing anger only encouraging him further. He was winning, and he liked it. I didn't.

"You can't hide it from me, you know." Chuckle, grin. "Don't think I haven't seen the look in your eyes when he's around."

Something snapped, and I didn't know what it was, but it was annoying as all hell as I turned around yet again, eyes on fire this time, fingers stretching until they cracked loudly, only for Akabane to raise his gloved hands in false surrender, I expected nothing less. Still, he pressed on, bathing in the swelling energy that I was giving off.

"Admit it."

"Admit _what_?"

I was growling now, practically frothing, though I didn't mean for it to be so audible. I was growing impatient and irritated; the longer we carried on like this, the longer it would take to find the bumbling knucklehead that caused all of this.

"You're in love with Ginji-kun."

I tensed. Confusion, shock (and maybe… fear?) overwhelmed my senses. Where was Akabane _going_ with all of this? And why did it send such a strong pang of alertness through me, something stronger than the other times I knew to watch my back? I bore my teeth, not daring to say anything, for doing so would only be digging myself into a deeper grave. Everything could be a trap, where Akabane was concerned.

"Ban-san?"

"What's it to you?" I almost spat, as it was the only thing that my voice could form at the time. I almost smacked myself for even opening my damn mouth.

Sure, I'll freely admit – to MYSELF – that Ginji held a large chunk of my seemingly small heart, and somewhere deep inside, in the part of me that lives in a false reality/fantasy type world, it was what I wanted. Bad. A world where Ginji and myself could be together. The only reason I refused to make any kind of move was because although Ginji was perceptive (thankfully not enough so to figure this all out from me), he's still a bit naïve and innocent, and I'm not sure if he would want to head into that kind of direction in a relationship. Or want one in the first place. Ginji wasn't fully educated in a lot of areas such as this, though he wasn't stupid, and was the kind of person that would see a couple walk into a lover's hotel room with a pair of handcuffs and ask if one of them was a police officer. Just being close to Ginji and being able to protect him was good enough for me. I'll never say it aloud, but I pride myself because Ginji insists on constantly doing things together, and needing to be around me because… cause he's so lost without me. Like a net that carried him out of the fortress. And he's grown so used to it, that when the net is gone for an extended period of time, he goes in circles until it returns. I thrive on the fact that he needs me. But just as much as he needs me, I need him just as much, if not more. What one of us lacked, the other made up for.

A certain owner of a certain café that we go to once explained it to me, as Ginji was snoring away softly at his stool after a long and tiring retrieval mission, as Ginji being like a moth that was drawn to a flame; unbeknownst to him, the risk and danger. Or if it was known, it was ignored. Not uncommon for the energetic blonde. Just as it flutters just a little too close, someone (that someone apparently being me…) puts a cover over the flame, putting a barrier between the moth and its big mistake.

It was a little strange, and I didn't fully understand right away, but the picture was clear after a while, and though I told him it was the stupidest thing he's ever said, I had to give him credit.

Anyway, now Akabane was asking me things that he really shouldn't be. It was obvious that in spite of what I said, he already knew how I felt, and I'd be stupid to try to convince him otherwise. Still, I wasn't about to agree with him.

Of course, I could be wrong. By not saying anything, Akabane had the legroom to assume things.

God… Telling Akabane how I felt about Ginji… I might as well take hold of that blonde hair of his with a vicious snake grip, jam the barrel of a gun down his throat and pull the trigger. He'd be better off.

"I'm just saying that if you do, you should hurry up and claim him before it's too late."

I scoffed. Akabane… lecturing _me_ in what to do about _my_ love interest. What a joke.

"Of course, if my assumptions are wrong, and you are in fact… _un_interested…"

Pause for effect. Only Akabane could pull it off so efficiently.

"That's fine, too…"

Oh God. I could feel my brows arch but only because Akabane was in no position to see it happen. Showing emotion in front of him was like drawing out weakness on poster board and holding it up in front of him. The way those last three words spilled out so easily and so fresh from him, crisp and natural, and the slick and menacing way it was said… was like ice latching to my skin, and goose bumps were soon littering my arms. I visibly shuddered, regretting the action almost instantly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He laughed, a sound that was starting to sound like nails on a chalkboard to my suddenly sensitive ears.

"Nothing. I'm just informing you that you are not the only one who has their eyes on our dear Ginji-kun."

His voice was… _playful_… challenging…

My hands balled into fists within my heated pockets, sweat making my hands slippery, nails digging into the paling flesh of my palm, leaving fresh, raw crescents in their wake. This time when I turned around, my elbow slammed into the sleezeball's chest, pressing him into the nearest solid thing, which just happened to be a brick building, and from the nearby screeching of a cat, I concluded we were in an alleyway. Just as I expected, Akabane only grinned. I snarled.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions so hastily, my friend. Besides, you never declared he was yours so he's fair game."

"F-fair game?"

"Is it really so strange? After all, even you cannot deny that Ginji-kun is an attractive young man, even if he himself is unaware of it."

True, Ginji did well at turning heads, all the more reason for me to be so defensive right now. I wasn't so sure I liked the way he referred to Ginji as some object to own and possibly play with. Or the way he was hinting his extreme interest in him. I didn't like it at all, not from this guy. Ginji was anything but defenseless, but Akabane had ways of getting what he wanted.

"No worries, right? After all, he doesn't _belong_ to you. Not officially."

I hissed my next words, making sure he heard me clearly and inescapably, and know that I was in no mood to mess around with his mind games.

"Stay. The fuck. Away from him."

Silence. Intense eye contact.

"Are we clear, Akabane?"

"Like glass, Ban-san. Like glass."

At least he didn't attempt to twist my words around, and he didn't press the matter. Still, Akabane wasn't one to be trusted so easily, and he did nothing to ease the rising concern that was so evident now. Right now, to Akabane, it was about who 'claimed' Ginji as their own first, and I wasn't about to blurt anything to Ginji just yet, but I wasn't gonna let this creep mess with my head about it either. I did fear, however, that this was a win-win situation… for him. That sicko… getting his grubby hands on Ginji would only stimulate and excite him, I _know_ it. Resistance would only make him try harder. And if this was ever the case, I would roll up my sleeves and have no choice but to have a go at him. But having a fight with me would have the same effect on him. Either way, Akabane would be satisfied, and I think he knew it the whole time.

I don't want that bastard to win.

Our walk continued in silent huffs, random chuckles, and one grinning madman. The hairs on the back of my neck went stiffer than boards and I was about to finally tell the guy off so I could find Ginji on my own, when I realized where we were. The flickering sign of the Honky Tonk Café flashed overhead and a jolt in my chest told me to look inside. My palms and nose pressed into the glass, allowing me to see in past my own reflection, where a familiar tuff of yellow, sharp looking hair (but amazingly… it's so soft…) and lazy slumped figure sat peacefully at one of the stools in front of the main counter, sipping all dandy at a steaming cup. The pale complexion of his whitened even more so when he looked my way, only because Akabane was now next to me, mimicking my position against the glass in an exact fashion. I could see him gulp as we made our way in.

He stood automatically, as if I had triggered something when I set foot inside, ignoring the face that hid behind that huge newspaper and the grumbles that came from it about tabs, and watched as Ginji made his way towards me, his familiar loose stride tightening and restricting the closer he got. His hand ran nervously through his golden locks and he rested his fingers on the back of his neck, letting his head roll to the side a bit. The embarrassment of being in front of Akabane was obvious as he looked at me and grinned so wide, his cheeks rose just enough to narrow his warm eyes. His eyes flickered once to Akabane and immediately sensed the strong aura of… something. Not necessarily predatory intentions, but he knew he was being watched, knew there was a resting threat, and made it a priority to avoidably avert his eyes elsewhere. Namely, on me.

"I'm, ah… Sorry, Ban-chan… About running off."

I flung an arm up and over his shoulder, causing him to face the direction I was facing, which was away from Akabane, and together we walked to the far corner of the café, where the one and only Hevn was sitting and watching, and where Natsumi was just leaving after setting down some coffee. You know, it's amazing to me how the kid says that she was only working here part time, but she never seemed to be anywhere _but_ the Honky Tonk. Anyway, apparently, Hevn had been waiting for me.

"Just don't do it again."

This made Ginji smile and my eyes milked it for everything it was worth. Ginji smiled a lot, as his personality rarely allowed him to do otherwise, but there was a certain smile that he saved for me and only me. I don't know if he was aware of it or not, but I treasured it for all its worth.

Glaring over my shoulder as we reached the seats, I made sure to show a glint in my expression that told the man in black to get out of here, which he smiled and did, the bastard.

Ginji sat down first, scooting into the seat and leaning half on the wall, half on the back of the seat itself, and I sat down myself, scooting myself a little closer to Ginji that usual, but nobody seemed to notice. Hevn was smiling in that way that made her look like a fox, 'cause she was tricky enough to pull it off, and she fluttered her head to the side to dismiss a few stray bangs. Her summer blonde hair flowed freely and attractively, and her milky white skin was glowing in the black dress that she wore. My eyes went down for ONLY A SECOND… at the extra skin that didn't need to be revealed but was, and I gave Ginji a good smack for doing the same thing.

"It's unfortunate that your client wasn't able to see his trinket, but you did accomplish the mission."

Ginji's eyes were immediately saddened, predictably. But Hevn went on, though the remorse in her voice was evident as well.

"However, he was a very cautious man and gave your payment to me in advance for safe keeping. Although Mr. Kotoru isn't here to retrieve the object, he informed me that as long as it's safe and out of the wrong hands, you get your pay."

My eyes lightened, and so did Ginji's, only less so. His lip trembled for Mr. Kotoru, our courteous client, but he seemed glad to have accomplished what we were sent out to do. He always _was_ one to see things through to the end.

"I'll be sure to return it to their rightful owners."

Hevn held out a feminine hand, slender fingers and fragile nails uncurling to accept the said object, and I pulled the golden ornament from my pocket, placing it safely in her possession. She then dug into her dress, in the place that woman pride themselves in being able to hide things in, and pulled out a wad of cash. I snatched it greedily from her hands, flipping through it and smelling it, listening to make sure it was all there. I couldn't stop the grin from growing on my face as Ginji joined in my pleasure, slinging his arm around the back of my neck like I usually did to him, laughing the way he did that always reminded me of a little kid, full and true. But Ginji was never in it for the money; he was probably laughing because I was.

"Geez, Ban-chan," he muttered teasingly. "You're all about the pay."

I rubbed my knuckles roughly into the top of his head.

"What do you think I do this job for, sight seeing?"

His continued laughter was like heaven on earth, but it eventually subsided and he took hold of the money, looking me in the eyes.

"What are we gonna do with it?"

"Spend it, of course! We'll rent a hotel tonight. No sleeping in cramped car seats for us! And we'll have some REAL food!"

"How about using that money to pay your tab?"

The new voice captured my attention and I deadpanned, looking over to the countertop, where Natsumi was holding a pink rag in one hand, using the other to point to a large newspaper with fingers ruthlessly gripping either side of it. I decided to ignore it completely and dragged Ginji out the door with me.

"Bye! Thanks for the coffee!" Ginji waved a hand stupidly as we ducked out of sight and before long, he was obediently walking alongside me.

Maybe once we were in a _real_ bed after eating _real_ food, things would clear in my mind for a while. Still, the excitement was fondling my cheekbones, forcing me to smile when I didn't want to. But tonight was going to be great! No uncomfortable car seats or pathetically thin sheets to block the conquering cold winds, and hopefully, no 'Ban-chan, I can't sleep…'

'Cept…

Even with the future seeming bright; being full of fresh soap bars and mints placed in the perfect center of fluffy pillows, I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that kept creeping into the pit of my stomach, fluttering harder and faster with each and every step I took down the semi-busy walkway.

'…_you are not the only one who has their eyes on our dear Ginji-kun.'_


	2. Oblivious Aftertaste

**A/N:** Hey there, everybody! I'm back and here with a new chapter. Thank you to all of my readers, and an even bigger thank you to those who took the time to review, they really mean a lot to me.

Also, I've gone through the first chapter and fixed up all the spelling and grammar errors I could find.

**Disclaimer: **GetBackers and all related characters to the anime and/or the manga do not belong to me but oh how I wish they did.

**Pairing: **Ban x Ginji

**Warning: **THIS FIC CONTAINS **_YAOI_**! If you don't like that sorta thing, turn your little caboose around cuz this ain't for you! Uhm… ya, yaoi is pretty much the gist of it, besides grammar issues, and joined wordslikethis, of which I apologize greatly for. I'm sure most of you have noticed that little problem, too. I'm doing what I can. Well, my loves, Enjoy!

Thank you to:

**Topaz: **It's true. As awesome as the pairing is, there is never near enough to read. You say you are lazy, as most of us here are, but I cannot thank you ENOUGH my thanks to you for taking the time to tell me what you think. I'm flattered you think I'm talented, and I hope to make this story worth your time.

**Poochiini: **Awww, thanks! (flutters) The whole BanGinjiAkabane thing always interested me, and I really wanted to do something with it. I'm actually a little bit surprised to find that there isn't more of it. I'm super glad you think the characters are on target, because that's one of my main things. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, I'll do my best!

**kerosuke jin: **The makings of a good fic, you say. Glad you think so, love! All I want to do is torture the poor boys for all the wonderful BanGinji fans out there because there is just not enough BxG goodness to fill out cravings. (faces the world) Am I RIGHT? Yeah! Power!

**Tastywheat: **I ALWAYS pay really close attention to characters and their relations to other people. The interaction between Ban, Ginji and Akabane is fascinating, and was just begging at me to write about it. And yeah, Ginji is anything but stupid, just childlike, and I think a lot of people mistake that. I'm sorry there was not as much dialog as you would have liked, but I'm afraid that is just my writing style. I still hope you'll enjoy, however, I sure hope to see you reviewing again!

**Lauria: **Ahh, relation dynamics, one of my ULTIMATE favorite areas of a story. Trust me (looks at other reviews) your not the only one noticing the serious lack of BanGinji fics around here, though there are a lot of goods ones if you look hard enough. I'm glad to be able to give you some good BxG to read, and I hope to keep your thirst satisfied.

**Lady Geuna: **Well, Akabane is always hard to see through, and its only natural to assume he's got something up his sleeve. But it looks like you are a BanGinji nut like myself, so hopefully you should be greatly satisfied with the story. Cuz how can you NOT love Ban kicking ass for the sake of a certain someone else?

**jess: **Hhehe, I continued, happy? Glad you think it is good, if we're lucky, it'll stay good. I hope you'll keep reading, and keep reviewing. They mean the world to me.

**Ushionlooker: **Awww, thanks. I always like to go from first person POV only because it feels more like you are discovering things along with the character. Not all of the chapters are in Ban's POV, but this one is, so enjoy! A talented writer? Me? Thank you so much! And thanks for the fav.

**bffimagine: **Would YOU be able to sleep? Knowing that some creep is talking about your partner like that? Haha, I hope to keep you reading and enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it.

**Alex: **You think my writing is awesome? How sweet! And don't worry, I have no intention of leaving this fic in the dust when there are people that seem to really like it. I'm sorry I don't update very fast, but I'm glad to hear you keep checking up on this fic. The fic and I hug you.

**Setsu: **I try really really hard to keep all of my chapters around the same length and quality. Sometimes it doesn't work out but it should be enough to satisfy you. Or at least I hope it does. I only do it cuz I know how I can read a story and then mope til the next chapter cuz the chapter was so short.

**Picasso:** Having people in character is one of my big things. I do what I can to make sure everyone is how they are supposed to be, and I'm glad to hear that I haven't stunk it up yet.

**Seraluna: **haha, wow, thanks hun. If you are having that much fun with this fic then I guess I have no choice but to continue, eh? I am very happy to hear that you find my writing style easy to read, and I hope to keep you satisfied.

**Lady Lemonade: **Goodness? Ah, one little world fills my heart with joy, lol. I hope you keep reading.

**signourney: **It's nice to know that people are not having too hard of a time following along with my style. And it seems I have yet another eager reader. I updated a little slow, but hopefully it'll be worth it.

**WOW! Dunno if you all think 15 is a large number for one chapter or not, but I never expected to get that many reviews for one chapter. Thank you all for your comments and remember to review again for this chapter. I am always open for comments and tips to make my writing better. Hugs!**

* * *

**--**

**The Rain Keeps Falling**

_A fiction by Crimson Vixen_

**Chapter Two – Oblivious Aftertaste**

**Ban's POV**

**--**

* * *

For the third time in about… five minutes, the obnoxious squeaking of a bathroom towel rack sounded throughout the small but cozy hotel room. It was a cheap place; you could tell by the paint that was pealing off of the walls, and the stains that littered the carpet, but it was something affordable, and it had a bed and bathroom so there was really nothing to complain about. And that's where Ginji was right now; in the bathroom, probably exploring and indulging himself on the pleasures such a simple room could bring, just like he did every time wegot a room.

Glancing over to the tiny bathroom where the light was on, all I could see was Ginji's shadow on the far baby blue wall. His silhouette was leaning over the sink, arm reaching out to twist one of the two knobs that were there. The sound of running water went on for some time, constantly hissing, and I was thankful when it finally ceased and silence followed. But that silence was broken when the sound of running water came back for another minute, and stopped again. Rolling my eyes fondly, something I did only because no one was there to witness it, I muttered loud enough for my partner to hear.

"Just how fascinated_ are_ by running water?"

A few more seconds of silence. A light, soft, airy chuckle after that.

"Sorry. It's just not something you get when in your precious ladybug."

His boyish, yet matured voice was something I found very attractive then, especially when it was tainted with such light humor. Though at a young age he was forced to take on enormous responsibility, he had kept that untainted youth. I'm actually pretty impressed.

The bathroom light died and Ginji's shadow disappeared along with it. He walked out, oversized green vest slung lazily over his broad shoulder, and he spread his arms wide before collapsing onto his bed with a heavy sigh. While prone, his head shifted to stare at his pillow, and he frowned when he remembered no mint lay there waiting for him.

I guess somehow the owners of this piece-of-shit building figured that by placing a mint on the pillow, they were gain a few more notches on the respect scale.

When we had first set foot in here, he had headed straight for the mint on the bed that he had automatically claimed to be 'his' because it was closer to the window, and gobbled it down happily. It never took much to please him, but now he was staring at me with pleading chocolate brown eyes, eyes that were too piercing and wide to lose anyone's attention, and I prepared myself for the inevitable.

You see, I've yet to eat my own mint and was actually in the process of unwrapping it when he looked my way. He rolled off the bed, disappeared for a moment when the bed blocked him from my view, until his head poked up and he was at my bedside and on his knees, elbows resting on my covers and arms crossing sluggishly, plotting.

"Ban-chan…"

Here it comes…

"Ban-chan, are you gonna eat that?"

I eyed him, and then the mint, pretending to actually ponder his inquiry. His gaze followed my own, a childlike sparkle starting to crawl into his awaiting irises.

"Well… Originally, that was why I unwrapped it."

Shrug. Smirk.

"Oh please, Ban-chan? Can I have it, please? I'll make it up to you, I promise."

It never ceases to amaze me how someone with an alter ego such as The Lightning Emperor, a reputation that sent people running, someone so feared and so powerful, would get on their knees and _beg_ with no regard for his own pride and dignity… all for a single bite-sized piece of chocolate minty goodness. Still, I don't think he knew just how much that trembling chin and lower lip killed me.

"I'll remember this," I warned as I tossed the damn thing to him, the gleam in his eyes was priceless as his hand predictably snatched it out of the air and threw it into his waiting mouth. He gave a satisfied audible here and there to express how good he thought it was and when he swallowed, he grinned, shooting me a thumbs up before scrambling to his bed.

With the highlight of my day over, I stretched, ready for some sleep. I was about set to suggest turning off the lights when something stopped me. My hand stopped just short of the light switch, and stayed there as I took a breath.

"Ginji…"

His head turned sharply and swiftly, as if I had frightened him. He sat in a loose indian style, ankles lazily crossing over one another, hugging his pillow, gaze waiting and looking as though I was about to tell him a big secret.

"What do you think about… Akabane?"

He visibly stiffened at the name. It was a stupid question, really. I knew how he felt. How could anyone not? His head lowered, gazing down at the soft object in his hands.

"Akabane…? He scares me. I don't understand his logic." His fingers dug themselves into the pillow, wavering as his brows lowered at the thought. His expression temporarily unchanging, his shoulders tersely quavered as he forced out a chuckle, like he thought what he was saying was a stupid joke to be embarrassed of. His voice was noticeably lower now, lessened to just above a whisper as his face visibly ran through his feelings. The sound of it reminded me of the voice of Ratei, but this was Ginji. And Ginji's voice never got like that unless his mind was strongly enough burdened by something. "I like to think that there's good in everybody. But when I'm around Akabane, I… all I can find is overwhelming fear. I can't find anything good _about_ the guy."

Apprehension was something that didn't suit Ginji well, though it happened all the time. It was because he was a worrywart, to put it in the nicely. Any risk to his friends made his emotions go haywire, and he would even carry me to the nearest doctor if I so much as sniffled more than once. The guy just… didn't think about himself enough, and that worried _me_. It meant I had to agonize for the both of us.

The main lights were off, unlike the soft light from the counter next to him that was gently dancing on his cheeks and nose, outlining his features and slumped shape. His eyes narrowed a little, casting darker shadows under them, making them near impossible to see. Only the small glint in his eyes from the dim lamp showed that they were still open. He gnawed at his lower lip as he gulped loudly, turning his head to me, expression still mildly grim, but eyes still as pure and pleading as ever. The fingers that were puncturing his cotton pillow let loose, then tightened again with deadly force, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Why do you wanna know?"

It was my turn to grip at something, and the sheets were the closest thing within reach so I took a firm hold of them, hands cramping with the force. It was easy to see I had set Ginji to uneasy mode, something I never liked to do, and telling him that Akabane may be giving us a hard time soon would only burden his sleep further. My teeth began grinding for the second time that day behind closed lips.

"No reason," I tried assuring him, as well as myself. "Just wondering why you left me alone with the guy."

It was meant to ease the tension, but Ginji's face fell, enough so to see it in the dark, and instead of gripping harder into the pillow, he pulled it to his chest and embraced it for what I can only presume to be for security reasons.

"I'm sorry, Ban-chan."

Great. Now instead of giving him a heads up, I only caused him to worry for _my_ safety, AND feel guilty about running off earlier that day.

"Idiot, go to sleep."

That was my escape. It seemed like everything I said was only making more problems for Ginji. And I didn't want to see that gloomy face; guilt and sadness and Ginji did not go well together.

My hand reached out to turn out the light on my side, and Ginji did the same for his side. The room turned pitch black and soon sounded of moving sheets and grunts of my partner trying to get comfortable. There was a strange pattern after that of silence, growls, and ruffle... silence, growls, and ruffles for about ten minutes. My eyes stayed open during all of this, but were suddenly squeezing shut, hands trying to aid as a shield and protect them from the light that Ginji just turned back on.

My neck craned to let me see him and I was immediately saddened by the look on his face. His eyes were nearly bloodshot, even during such a short period of time, unless they've been that way for a while and I didn't notice. But that's unlikely. I always notice Ginji's eyes. Golden hair was strayed and messy from his constant journey of sheet twisting, and his hands were once again, clinging to the pillow like a child to his only toy.

I knew what was coming… It's happened more than once; every once and a while, on those nights where Ginji can't sleep for a number of reasons. It could be loneliness, worry, memories, anything; there was usually something that would keep him from shutting his lids. The first time it happened, I was unsure of what to do… for the first five seconds, anyway. He was almost in hysterics because he had a nightmare where everyone was gone. Not a big surprise. He held those important to him on a very high level. It was then I offered him the space beside me, where he gladly curled up and buried his face into my shirt like a kid that was thankful that his parents where letting him sleep with them, because the monsters would go away if he did. He was dozing soon after.

Now, every time Ginji has trouble, I let him sleep with me, 'coz it's the only way I know of that will calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Ban-chan," his eyes were glazed over and wet, but he was not on the verge of tears. It was all probably fatigue. "I can't sleep. Can I…?"

He trailed off, somehow not wanting to finish his question, but I had already made room and patted the extra space next to me. In no time at all, a warm bundle squished itself into me, somehow sending chills through my body, unless that was a small static shock from the first touch of skin on skin. The way Ginji managed to slip his body against mine and fill in every available breathing space was a mystery to me, but nothing has ever felt so right. His hair brushed my chin and I breathed in his scent, which was sweet and inviting. A wave of passion grew within me, and I found myself wanting to caress the silky skin that was right next to me, and claim his slightly parted lips, but I did not act upon it. There had to be another way to go about it, after all.

Something that wouldn't make him hate me, or scare the shit out of him. Heh...

Ginji sighed through his nose, whispering a barely audible thank you, then proceeded to rest his hand on my shoulder, gently taking a secure hold on it.

"G'night, Ban-chan…"

Another thank you was hidden somewhere in those words, and I smirked.

His lips remained hardly open, only tempting me further. I licked my lips as I looked. Ginji was half asleep already, as if I somehow eased the tension and helped in his sleeping process, and I took the time to rest my palm to his forehead and slowly run it back through his hair. The blonde mumbled – moaned, my mind wanted to tell me – and he shifted a little, only to go back to the same position as before.

It was hard for others to comprehend our relationship, how Ginji could relax like he did around me. They couldn't begin to understand why he had placed such undying trust and loyalty into someone like me. But Ginji understands me, and I think I understand him more than anyone, even Ginji himself. I like to think so, anyway, especially after remembering snippets of conversation between Shido and myself…

'…_I don't understand how I worked under him. Back when Ginji was called the Lightning Emperor, he wasn't weirdly cheerful and he didn't put on a show like he does now. But the way he's so quick to feel mercy… That hasn't changed a bit.'_

_We had continued to walk through the maze that was the Limitless Fortress, carrying on with small talk and petty insults… till I brought up the subject of Makubex…_

'_This Makubex bastard… what's he like, anyway?'_

'_Ginji hasn't told you anything at all?'_

'_No.'_

_That one word was hard to say in front of Shido, for it was a strange competition between the two of us since we met. Admitting that he knew more about Ginji's history in the den of demons than I did struck a chord, but I had ignored it._

'_Unlike me and Kazuki, who came from the outside, Ginji and Makubex grew up here in the Limitless Fortress; the worst of all possible cities. I don't know if that's why, but they both had ways in which they were strangely cold. Like you couldn't begin to fathom what they were thinking.'_

'_But that stuff's all in the past, isn't it?'_

And it _was_ in the past, but that didn't mean it was out of Ginji's memory completely, or his system. Growing up there had given him advanced reflexes and more alertness than most people. But all that mattered was the way Ginji was now, and right now, the ex-gang leader needed me to make him feel safe as he settled in my bed, in my arms.

The fluttering of his closed lids led me to understand that he was not yet asleep, but his guard was down. He looked defenseless, vulnerable… Easy to take advantage of. Hell, he was. Right now, anyway. Like he knew it was okay around me. And it's so much easier for me to keep him safe when he was as close as he was now. Any other time, I need a leash or at least a stinkin' tracker just to keep him out of trouble. His trust was easily too gained, and near impossible to shatter, and that led me to drag his ass from certain doom more than once. But it was all a responsibility I took on with open arms.

Eh, but right now my arms were closed, wrapped around the solid mass of warmth that was my partner, though I can't seem to recall when they had gotten that way. Not that it mattered. It was only a minute that had gone by, but Ginji was undoubtedly sleeping by now, he was fast when it came to that, a snore so light you had to be inches away from his mouth the hear the sound even in the dead silence of the room. For one long instant, I was lost in the moment of the two of us practically tangled into each other, sharing the same bed that just happened to be made for one, but Ginji unknowingly tore that moment away from me when he shifted in his sleep, rolling closer to the edge. Away from me. It was then I realized just how cold I was by myself, even with the blankets. Frustrated, not really wanting to force Ginji to open his tired eyes after I'd just helped to close them, but refusing to accept the cold, I reached over and placed a hand on his slowly rising and falling shoulder.

"Mmm, I'm sorry…"

Ginji was barely waking when he spoke, slowly turning so he was lazily facing me, eyes half lidded and hands tucked under his chin in weak fists. His eyes were apologetic; more than likely thanking it was _him_ who had woken _me_. I tugged at him, trying to indicate that I wanted him to come back to me. He was too tired to make anymore words at that point to respond to my request, so he laid a hand on my arm, expression telling me to elaborate my actions.

"Hn… you were keeping me warm."

Smiling sleepily, he scooted over to me and was once again pressing his weight against me, balling up so he could remain comfortable without sacrificing the feel of me next to him.

"…Must be the electricity…"

He breathed those words, seeming to only be thinking out loud and re-nuzzled his nose into my sleeve. Ginji's actions were innocent and friendly, never meaning anything past trying to find a satisfying position. He continued with these movements that if made by anyone else, would have been a sign of interest, very suggestive, until his body was cozy against my own. Not that Ginji wasn't interested. By that I mean he was fascinated by the slightest thing, and for all I know, he was intrigued by the fabric of my shirt. Soft breaths of his slumber told me he had once again, quickly drifted, and I could finally slip into my own dreams, which usually consisted of something close to what was going on right now.

My lids were not closed for long, however, as Ginji's voice began sending almost incoherent sounds into the still air.

"Ban-chan..."

My interest had been… well, sparked instantly and my eyes opened halfway, though all I could see was the outline of Ginji's sleeping form, courtesy of the full moon that was shining outside the window. The bluish-white tint gently poured over him and traced his profile until his head tucked into my chest again. Hopefully, my pounding heart was not so load that it would wake him.

It was breathless, the way he had said my name, desperate almost. The tone made me curious, of all things, and I listened intently. When no more sound came, I nudge his cheek with my thumb.

"Ahh… Ban-chan…"

I couldn't quite place the emotion behind it, if there was any at all, but something inside me wanted to believe it was need, passion, even longing. Again my name tumbled over his clumsy tongue, and soon it became a chant, growing more frantic and winded with each repetition. Soon, I found that waiting for the ongoing ring of my name to stop was useless. Ginji was full of energy, even in his sleep. But as I brushed the back of my fingers against his forehead in a simple attempt to calm him, I inwardly gasped at the sticky texture of his skin. It forced me to notice the increasing perspiration that was making his flawless completion shimmer even in the dark. Every once and a while, an outlet of breath would be accompanied by a whimper of protest, and it was all I could take.

"Ginji… Ginji, wake up." I shook him more with every second he refused to stir. "You're having another nightmare."

Simultaneously, he swatted my hand away and snapped his eyes open. The reasons that small blue sparks visibly danced around his ears were literally endless. Ginji would often dream about the place of his childhood, that lawless zone that he had been forced to call a home. A place I didn't want totrouble Ginji like it did, but forcing yourself to forget was like leaving behind all your childhood memories. And he had precious memories hidden between the dark ones.

On nights like this, I tend to assume that's what he dreams about, or uh, has nightmares about, I should say. His past, or becoming Raitei, something he's not so proud of. It may just be why electricity is sometimes flashing around him when he wakes up; after all, the sparks could be from the dream Emperor's anger, or from firm understanding of his own power, knowing his limitations and capabilities. Or perhaps it was just a reaction to something he didn't like seeing. Maybe it was just as uncontrollable as someone snoring. Who knows? The list goes on.

Whatever the reason was, the bright electric streaks disappeared when Ginji's eyes proved he was fully awake. But the awareness in them was soon clouded with moisture, his sensitive heart seemingly jumping out to me for comfort. I could hear strange sounds coming from his throat, trying to force back any audible weakness in front of his idol.

I said his name, and it was like my voice had plowed over the last defensive wall of his grief. It almost felt like I had just destroyed a dam because after the last syllable was out, the salty tears started flowing, his eyes squeezing shut to prevent them from coming and his teeth tried to barrier his soft sobs. Both attempts failed like a snowman on the sun.

Before I could console him or bring my arms fully around him, he threw himself at me urgently, eyes tightly closed as he did so like he knew I would be waiting for him. I was sitting up now; Ginji slumped over my lap in a big heap. His hands wound into the front of my shirt, not even having enough mind to wrap them fully around me. It didn't take long for his ghost of cries to turn into heavy breaths and limited tears. His eyes were puffy when he pulled away, apologizing over and over again, refusing to stop no matter how many times I told him it was alright or told him he had no reason to be sorry for something he couldn't help.

He apologized for being sorry.

Ginji knew. He knew I wasn't sure how to go about situations like this. Yet I was always the one he came to, when his walls came crashing down and needed to be repaired again. Probably because he knew that even though it was all strange to me, I would give him what he needed. And as this thought crossed my mind, my hands that were resting on his back pulled him nearer, his body rolling forward to help me, his head diving deeper into a sea that was my shirt.

"Oh, Ban-chan!" He leaned forward to hold me tighter still, but when I realized this was going to tell me nothing, my hands went to his shoulders and held him back. I wanted him to look me in the eyes. "It was horrible! Horrible!"

Regardless of my hands restraining him, his body kept tensing as he tried repeatedly to lean against me, as though he needed the reassurance_ that_ much. I finally gave in and he was filling arms perfectly again, rambling on about his dream, but I could only hear certain words that rushed out of him.

"…couldn't… so scared… dark and… tried calling but… gone… -chan! Everyone was gone…"

But I understood perfectly. Anyone would've. Ginji's nightmares were always violent or haunting or a mix of both, and often sent him tripping over himself in his melodrama. For his comfort, he needed to be touched, needed that contact to let him know that he wasn't alone… He was never alone, he just… needed to remind himself from time to time. I was there, too…

"So I guess you forgot again, eh, Ginji?"

His brown irises rose to meet mine, sniffing. "Huh?"

"About the S in GetBackers?"

"I could never forget!" He seemed offended, but only for a second. "It means I'm never alone."

"Never."

"Right!"

"That's right…"

His cheeks turned pink underneath the sticky layer of drying tears, and he managed a smile, his past emotional outburst seeming overly-done and silly. He wiped away the emotions from his eyes with the back of his arm, taking a steady sigh to bring himself to conclusion.

"Forgive me, Ban-chan," he repeated the action, making sure that any trace of his sadness was erased. "It all just seemed so real."

"They usually do."

"Really, really real."

"I understand. I know a lot about dreams."

As we spoke, we rediscovered our earlier positions on the bed, laying down, though I held onto Ginji a bit tighter.

"Think you can sleep again?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Ban-chan. You can be my dream catcher."

As Ginji closed his eyes, I couldn't help but wonder if he was aware of just how chaste and beautifully poetic he sounded at times. I also wondered how he always managed to get that silly grin on my face, as I reached over Ginji's head to kill the lights for the last time that night. Just as I did so, the wind outside blew harshly against the window in the hot night air. The leaves rustled and trees creaked, and it would have been nice, accompanying Ginji's breathing, if it weren't for some of the nighttime sounds reminding me so much of Akabane's laughter.

I pulled Ginji closer.


	3. Sunny Side Up

**A/N:** Don't get your hopes TOO high, folks. Thischapter isn't action packed, and it doesn't have a good cliff hanger, but it is full of GetBacker bonding, ya know… in that way that they do. I hope you all enjoy and as always, have fun and leave a review on your way out. I'd really really love it if you did.

This time the chapter is told from Ginji's POV. I figured we all had our fun time in the complicated space of Ban's brain, and I wanted to give Ginji a chance to tell his side of things. I'm so glad most of you think I managed to write Ban well enough to seem believable, and I can only hope to be the same was with Ginji.

I tried to make it so thatGinj kinda feels the same way about things that Ban does, and he talks about it, which I find funny. Ahem..right..well..

OH! And if you care, I fixed any errors that I could find on chapter 1 and 2, so it will be more enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: **GetBackers and all related characters to the anime and/or the manga do not belong to me but oh how I wish they did.

**Pairing: **Ban x Ginji

**Warning: **THIS FIC CONTAINS **_YAOI_**! If you don't like that sorta thing, turn your little caboose around cuz this ain't for you! Uhm… ya, yaoi is pretty much the gist of it, besides grammar issues, and joined wordslikethis, of which I apologize greatly for. I'm sure most of you have noticed that little problem on fanfiction, too. I'm doing what I can. I always manage to miss a thing or two, but I always go back and fix it while posting a new chapter. Well, my loves, Enjoy!

Thank you so much:

**AkunoYume: **giggles with you yes well... I think I would just about die if I got to witness Ban pulling Ginji closer like that. I don't blame you.

**Poochiini:** In my opinion, Ban is an easy character tp butcher, 'specially when in 1st person POV. So I was really really happy to haer that you think I pulled it off! I love Ban sooo much, I odn't ever want to wright him OOC! And yes.. Akabane's teeth are interesting, lol.

**signourney:** Thanks! I got so caught up in what I was writing in chapter two that I got carried away, but didn't have the heart to get rid of any of it, so I had to toss in there that yeah, Akabane's still on their tail. Or Ban's anyway... Still, glad you liked the chapter!

**kerosuke jin:** big sigh oh yes, I find it very sweet how Ban's body language and dialog changeds for/when he's around Ginji. And I guess that's pretty easy for him to do 'coz your right: Ginji is just too cute to resist.

**yugh:** lol you're welcome? uhmm, sorry it took a while for the next chapter to get up, but I hope you like this one as much as you did the last one.

**noipu:** Happy to hear that you love it. And don't worry I plan to keep going, just not anywhere near as fast as I would like to.

**Shini:** Awww You're making me blush! One of the best you've ever read? I feel so flattered, thank you! I hope I don't let you down with this chapter.

**Crimson1:** Haha, no no, thats not it at all.. Thank you for your compliments on having a grasp for the characters, that's a big thing for me, I like to get it right and I even go so far as to research my Get Backers DVD's to do it. I guess it's paying off!

**AnimeAnna22:** Why thank you darling! I hope I didn't make you wait too long, I hope this chapter makes up for the time it took me to update. I'll keep working hard!

**bffmagine:** lol yeah pretty much. I think anybody who crosses paths with Akabane would feel haunted.

**Slashed by shards of reality:** Real quick, beautiful penname. And WOW! You made me feel soooo good about myself! As I've said before, writing people in chatacter is a big thing for me so thank you thank you thank you for your kind words.

**tenshiforgotten:** Sorry there were only two chapters for you at the time. I try to make up for slow updates with long chapters, and this one is no different. Enjoy!

**Icedragon316:** masterpiece, huh? That's a very nice word for you to lable my story with, it means a lot to me!

**Rathrahk: Rahkshi of Yaoi:** hehehe glad you think it's pretty. And I hope you like this chapter of goodness, cuz it has a lot of cute Ginji-ness inside.

**YJ:** ok! ok! I continued, see? You think it's good? Thanks! I'm just happy you reviewed.

**Afterthought:** Yay! Another round of good reviews and even greater reviewers. For serious you guys make me feel so loved it's not even possible! Thank you all sooo much! I can never tell you all how much it means to me that you review. They are what make it all worth it in the end, and it's so frustrating and so sad to look at my stats, see a load of hits and only a scrape of reviews.

And so, since I feel so happy about the amount of reveiws I have, this chapter goes out personally to the people who read AND took the time to review.

LUFF!

--

**The Rain Keeps Falling**

_A fiction by Crimson Vixen_

**Chapter Three – Sunny Side Up**

_**Ginji's POV**_

_**--**_

Last night was crazy, but as always, Ban-chan was there to patch things up. One of the reasons I confide in him so much is because he doesn't always feel the need to question. He's just there when he needs to be, and always knows just what to say. That's cause no matter what anyone tells you, Ban-chan has a heart, and it's in the right place… I just get to see it more than other people might.

So, because he was so understanding last night when I was having a hard time, and because I put him through something like that when he didn't deserved to be bothered, I decided to repay him by getting him breakfast. When I had woken up, I was loosely encased in his protective arms, and it took me a full ten minutes to shimmy out without disturbing him. He looks so peaceful, like he always does when he's resting. When he sleeps, he can't help dropping the cold mask he often likes to show off.

He dropsthat mask for me… He can be himself, and it feels good. Well... I guess it's not really a mask, more like a defense. But Ban-chan has a warm heart, I can tell, and cares more than he lets on. So when a sob story comes our way and he refuses because the money just isn't enough, I kinda drawl his name, knowing that deep down, he wants to help. And he usually does it in the end, with a little push from me.

Every time I wake up from a night of sleeping next to Ban, I always feel perfectly rested, ready to take on the world. And I almost dreaded having to get out of bed. I mean, Ban-chan is so warm, and I like the way his hands rest on me. He always knows the right place to put them, and his warmth makes me forget all about the bad things. When he's around, the memories that flood my head; the screaming, the pain, the blame and the tears… it all goes away.

He makes me feel safe, makes it easy to sleep, makes all those horrible thoughts seem meaningless in that instant. I like the way he soothes me and I like how he's always so calm and rational. I like how smart he is and how observant his is in and out of battle, and I like how he's so strong and yet he holds back a lot of the time when he fights. So he's always amazing people. Always a mystery. Though I don't know if he does that just to save energy, he doesn't feel the need to, or just because I'm around, but whatever the reason is, I'm glad he does. I like the cocky grin he has and the glint in his eyes when he's driving like a maniac behind the wheel. I even find myself liking the childish gleam in his eyes when he gets his recovery fee. I've thought about it for so long… And there's no way I can deny my feelings when they're so strong. I like Ban-chan.

I… I love him.

It couldn't be prevented, really. He pretty much rescued me from a manmade hell and made me realize I was living a life I didn't want. He still saves me from time to time from my stupid actions, and continues to save me just by being around. He took me away and gave me a newer, happier, more meaningful life, and a partnership that I wouldn't trade for the world. He took me under his wing and in return, I always try to make him happy, try to make him proud of me. In fact, I've placed so much trust and dependence on Ban-chan, I never know what to do with myself when he's not around. But I know that no matter what, he will always be there for me, which is one of the reasons I can pretend to be so brave half the time; 'coz I know that Ban-chan would never let anything happen to me. I can reach out my hand in a dark room and know that his hand will be waiting.

In my old life, I was so used to being a leader, a man everyone looked to and followed and even feared, it was a nice change to be the follower for once. And I'll follow Ban-chan to the end of the world.

I can hear Ban-chan softly snoring next to me, and I can't help but grin. The familiar scent of old cigarette smoke flooded my nostrils. The nicotine smell was strong and should have sent my nose into recoil, but I was used to it, almost fond of it, as it reassured me that he was there.

I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the light, so that the brightness wouldn't disturb my best friend and partner. Looking into the mirror, I sometimes wished that it was me who held the power of the Jagan. I would be able to look at my reflection and send myself into a believable dream, even though it would be over in a minute. Even though Ban-chan told me how dangerous it would be if he ever did such a thing, as it may be too hard for him to fully control the dream or even come back to reality safely. So I had to use my imagination instead.

My lids closed themselves; I always closed my eyes when I started thinking, it helps me concentrate.

When I opened my eyes, my mind forged an image in the mirror, one where Ban-chan was standing behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder, eventually wrapping his whole arm around my neck. His mouth formed a smile as he looked at my reflection. A light blush crept into my cheeks as my mind told me how well we looked together, how his hand would probably make a perfect fit into my own.

Sadly, pretending to be asleep and reaching out to hold his arm like a stuffed animal after having another intense conversation in the 360 was about all I could do to satisfy my random cravings. Anything more than that would make him suspicious and Ban-chan is good at reading people. It's hard to keep my cover closed. Thankfully, Ban-chan has grown used to the idea that I'm touchy feely, and I have a tendency to reach out and touch the person I'm talking to.

He tells me not to be so clingy, but he never does anything about it.

My need for him never ends there, though. On nights I don't dream about the past, I dream about him. My dreams are vivid. They always seem so real, so real I usually think I can touch it if I reached out, but just as I start to believe what's happening, I wake up sharply. The experience of a Dream Ban-chan's hands over my body and his lips on my collarbone and his fingers through my hair leaves me breathless when I jolt awake. I can never stop my heart from racing, or the electricity from surging through my veins, sparks jumping from fingertip to fingertip. I wake up only to find that Ban-chan… _isn't_ on top of me or beneath me. And he _isn't_ whispering sweet nothings in my ear, or repeating my name in a husky voice. Instead he is just next to me, patting or rubbing my back and reminding me that it was just a dream.

But I don't want it to be a dream.

I shook my head of the false image in the mirror and the painfully true facts. I made the water run cold in the sink and cupped my hands beneath it to catch the temporary salvation. I slapped it onto my face, not even bothering to wipe it dry but letting it dribble down my chin and neck, and finally exited the bathroom. I gave Ban-chan one long look before I quietly left the room.

It was nice of him to offer sleeping in real beds, and eating decent food for once, which is always his first suggestion when money lands in our hands. 'Course sometimes I wonder if it's my complaints about cramped backs and grumbling tummies that drives him to it. 'Coz I know Ban-chan wouldn't mind having one or two nice things to call his own, yet I'm always the first thing he contributes his money to.

All I had to do was follow my nose, which led me two floors down and around three corners to a breakfast buffet. At the sight of steaming fresh food, my stomach growled in sudden realization that it wanted some of it. Licking my lips, I strode happily to the start of the counter, grabbing a tray and a plate to put on top of it, placing a thoughtful finger to my cheek, pretending to be Ban-chan. What would _he _want?

That was a dumb question. He would want every penny spent well in this place, so I decided to grab a little bit of everything. There wasn't a very wide selection to begin with, so this seemed to be a good idea.

A couple of pancakes and a few packets of syrup on the tray in case Ban-chan wanted some, and he probably would. Ah, this was going to be a work of art. I had to replace a few pancakes after my greedy fingers brought one or two to my mouth. I took a bite of another piece, remembered what I was there for and placed it back on Ban-chan's plate. Now that the whole surface of the plate was covered with pancakes, I put bread on the side to give the plate a beard. Bacon served as a smiling mouth, two eggs became eyes, and sausages had become thick eyebrows. Perfect…

I looked at the meal I had just prepared and stupidly found myself smiling back at it. Then I made my way back up to our room, retracing the corners and the floors all the way to the door.

While trying to balance the tray with my left hand and my chest, I used the other to reach out to the doorknob. Unfortunately, the door flew open all on its own, giving me a good smack in the face and causing me to stumble backwards. I did what I could just to keep the tray steady, but the food rolled around a bit, but did not fall. A pair of hands shot out from inside the room to grab at my shoulders roughly, shaking me violently and carefully at the same time. I gasped as a first reaction, but all my mind could think of at the time was keeping Ban-chan's food safe.

"Where the hell _were_ you?"

The alarm that had been crawling up my throat disappeared at the sound of that voice. Suddenly, my attention was drawn to the tray in my hands, and I started to readjust the food that had gotten scrambled in our run-in. Ban-chan sounded angry, so I fixed his breakfast up as he spoke, quickly making the face that I did earlier, and held it out to him. He did not seem to notice.

"Dammit, Ginji! Next time _tell_ me when you're gonna wander off! _Geezus_, I thought you were… Just what were you _doing_ any—"

"I brought you breakfast, Ban-chan! See?" My arms were outstretched to show him, and he stared at the face of food. He removed his glasses to make sure what he was seeing was correct, and for some reason, he didn't look very thankful, or very proud of me, like I somehow wanted him to be. I felt disappointed, that I had somehow let him down, which was always an uncomforting feeling; 'coz making Ban-chan happy makes me happy. Of all things, he looked… relieved, like an enormous dread had just been lifted from his now slumping shoulders. Be he eventually smiled weakly, taking the tray and leading me inside.

I frowned as he sat on the bed and stared at his food.

"I'm sorry, Ban-chan. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You always apologize for things you shouldn't," he grumbled, not even looking at me, eyes glued to plate. He poked around with his finger a little, moving pieces but not destroying the face. His eyes settled on a single pancake which had a small bite taken out of it. "I'm guessing you already ate?"

I blushed and turned my head to keep him from seeing my face.

"Mebbe just a little."

"…here…"

Ban-chan's always thinking about me, it seems. And though I'm always thinking about him, the things I try to do for him never seem like they're good enough. He was evenly splitting his breakfast with me, a ghost of a laugh creeping though his teeth as he removed one of the yolk eyes and sausage brows, handing it to me. As I let the yolk slide down my throat, Ban-chan's eyes met with mine, his cool blue irises sending warm shivers down my spine.

If youlook overhis glasses, you will see that Ban-chan has very beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you worry…"

He sighed in defeat. No matter how many times he told me otherwise, I felt the need to redeem myself for leaving.

Ban-chan swallowed, as if swallowing the memory of waking up to find me gone. But his smile told me all was forgiven as he handed me one of his pancakes.

He ate swiftly and quickly, like he always did, as if he had to finish it off before someone else had the chance to steal it from him. He always had a strange defensiveness to him and his posture, painted over with pride and stamina and words, and would never settle himself for second best. So… I can't even begin to express my gratitude for the trust and confidence he place into me. It was an honor, really, to be able to gain his trust, for he trusted very few to none, and you had to prove that you were worthy of that trust. You can't blame him, really, when his own mother was screaming that she would rather see him dead than under her care.

He knew what was too much for me and what I could or could not handle. He knew where I was even when I was lost, what buttons not to push or how to press them to get what he wanted. He just… watched over me, in his own way. Knew me inside and out.

Shido never seems to understand what I saw in him, or what I liked so much about him, but he still treats Ban-chan with a subtle respect, if only just for me. He said he was aware of how well Ban-chan treated me, and how he was always so much gentler and kinder to me, but he could never understand just how or why the friendship between us was so strong. But Shido, being the good friend that he is, stopped questioning it after he realized how much Ban-chan meant to me.

The food was gone in record time from both our plates, though technically I used the tray, and as soon as the paper plate was disposed of and the tray was set aside, Ban-chan announced our leaving.

--

--

It's normal for us to ride in silence, Ban-chan grasping loosely at the wheel with one hand, the other laying lazily atop the shift. I'm actually calmed by the familiar vibrations of sitting in the car, and the soothing sounds of rushing air as we passed by another car, knowing that we didn't have to say a single word to each other and be okay with it. But this time, something was off. Something felt wrong but I didn't know what.

Looking at Ban-chan's face didn't say much. He had that hard, concentrated look that he wore when he specifically didn't _want_ me to read him, so that only thing I _could_ conclude was that my assumptions of something being wrong… were correct.

"Ban-chan?"

As much as I try, I can't control the worry that causes my voice to waver cautiously.

His grip on the wheel tightened, as if slightly scared, though I think it was only because I had shattered the quiet, asking him to talk to me with just the sound of his name. But he _didn't_ open his mouth, or even glance my way. He just kept on driving, his foot slightly pressing further on the gas pedal, and the scenery flew by just a little faster. His knuckles were beginning to turn white. Something was definitely up, something was on his mind.

But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what that something was.

"Ban-chan…"

"Not now, Ginji…"

"But Ban-chan, I—"

My words were devoured by the gasp that shot out from my throat, only because Ban-chan had made a sudden sharp turn, causing me to fly to the side and crack my head against the window. That was Ban-chan's way of asking me to shut up, but I refused. Rubbing my head with a slight wince, I spoke his name again, and this time, he looked defeated by my determination.

"Ban-chan, you do trust me, don't you?" I knew he did, it was a stupid question. But his actions in the car – or lack of, I should say – made me want to hear it from him directly; to relight the dimming surety I had. But he didn't respond, and I grew worried.

"Ban-chan?"

"I trust you, Ginji. You know that."

In the time we've spent together, he's always said my name in so many different ways. Lovingly (in that sort of way that only Ban-chan can do…), warningly (such as fighting over the last scrap of food…), even teasingly… But scolding… if that's what you could call this, was the only tone of voice I couldn't handle, because that meant I had made him unhappy, and disappointment is not something the suits Ban-chan's voice very well.

"I know, Ban-chan…" I tucked my head low, my chin coming to rest on my chest, and I focused on my pale knees. "I'm sorry."

"Don't start apologizing…" his voice was softer now, as if he knew and expected it to come, and I noticed that his hands had relaxed and returned to their normal color. His eyes narrowed but in a calming sort of way, keeping them on the road, but reaching over with one hand to roughly but playfully slither his fingers through my hair. I smiled, 'coz _that_ was the real Ban-chan. The one I know and love.

"Ginji, you're smart," he forced himself to speak from deep within his throat. "But you're just so clueless sometimes…"

This time it was me who lacked in response. What was he talking about?

His eyes lowered a little, but he still kept them focused on the road. Silence. Then…

"I want you to be careful."

"Huh?"

"Of Aka…" a small breath. "Akabane."

For whatever reason, he seemed angry with himself for bringing it up, and even angrier that there was no way to take it back, but now my curiosity was bubbling over, as well as a strange twinge in my stomach at the name mentioned. I mean, I was _always_ careful around Akabane; it was a survival instinct that had been improving with every meeting with the man. With a reputation such as his and an alias such as Dr. Jackal, who is able to hold countless blades _inside_ his own body and pull them out at will…. Watching your back was not only top priority in the survival game, but common sense. Even _I_ had enough of that to sense his bloodlust and awesome aura.

It makes me sick when Akabane tries to tell me that he and Ban-chan share that same bloodlust. I always argue with him, spite my fear and at times, the tears that I keep in check behind my eyes, because although Ban-chan has the same – if not higher – power and capabilities, he would never stoop to his level and kill just for the sake of seeing blood spill. Ban-chan has a good heart!

Anyway, it wasn't like him to get so worked up about something like this. He knew I wasn't incapable of protecting myself, and he wasn't afraid to admit that he had a strong confidence in my abilities. After all, I can control my power and know how much will do what and how hard it'll hurt, if at all. But Ban-chan also isn't one to openly show when he's worried about something. He would always forge a winning grin that boasted he knew what he was doing and that there was no way he could _ever _lose, but after being with him for so long and after getting so close to him… seeing smile after smile, grin after grin, snappy comeback after snappy comeback… I've gained the ability to be able to tell the real ones from the fake ones. I'm able to see through the cocky stride and the strong voice, though the occasion is extremely rare when he _is_ afraid. And when I finally see through it, I see someone who is only trying to put on a show in order to make _me_ feel better and safe.

Of course, there are times when he won't directly state he is concerned, but the way he brings himself across is always so clear.

Like when we were in the Limitless Fortress, several times he had shown his affection, and I burned each and every memory into my brain for safe keeping. After busting down the wall to get into the room of doors, only after looking straight at me and giving that grin that only he could have mastered over the years, yet only one that was granted to me and only me, he had said:

'_Hey, Ginji. Looks like your doing alright.'_

Because he knew what this place was capable of doing to me. And he had returned my embrace, even though he turned it into a headlock and noogie-fest. Then, just when we were about to go our separate ways into different rooms, he had looked at me, _really_ looked at me and told me:

'_Ginji.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_If things get bad, you just call me. You got it, pal?'_

_I had laughed, curtly._

'_I'm telling you, it's okay, You can be such a worrywart sometimes, Ban-chan, I swear.'_

'_Ginji.'_

_Ban-chan is hard to fool. He knew as well as I did the risks of me being there at the time. But I smiled and tried to reassure him like he had always done for me._

'_It'll be okay, Ban-chan. You know why? 'Coz we're the GetBackers, that's why.'_

_S._

I remember the look in his eyes, I can never forget. They were so sincere, and I couldn't help but smile when I told him with the utmost assurance that everything would turn out alright and that I would be fine. But I needed him in the end. And like always, he came to the rescue before something irreversible could happen.

Because he always manages to hear my cries when I need him, even the ones I never make.

"Don't leave just yet, Ginji. Stay with me," his voice was back to the way it was supposed to be; relaxing to my ears, deep and strong, like something solid I could hold, bringing me out of my thoughts. But the forced chuckle he made afterwards was nervous. "Do you understand?"

Stay away from Akabane… Right. No problem.

I nodded my head, but Ban-chan's eyes remained on the road in front of him and I swallowed to answer.

"Yes."

"Good."

His whole posture slouched as the word came rolling off his tongue. Had said it right after I had drawled on the 's' and he seemed happy with my answer, but frowned when I spoke again.

"But why?"

He rounded a corner sharply, just like before, only this time, I went the other direction, ramming right into Ban-chan's arm. It didn't end there, though. He looped that arm around my neck and tightened his grip so I couldn't pull out with strength alone, and let go of the wheel completely to grind his knuckles into my scalp. My teeth gritted and my eyes squinted at the pain, sputtering out random sounds because words were not forming the way they were supposed to. I knew I couldn't push him off of me, but I tried anyway, muttering something – I couldn't even hear the words clearly – about driving and not crashing.

But the car kept going straight as he continued to hold me there, and from the sound of his cloudy voice, I could tell it was barricaded by growling teeth. During all the friendly pain and fret of Ban-chan's hands _not_ being on the wheel, I managed to listen to him.

"Dammit, Ginji, do you _need_ a reason?" His fist dove deeper into my skin and my pleading went up a frantic octave. "When I tell you to stay away from Akabane, you stay away from Akabane! Now… what are you gonna do?"

"I..Ack! St-stay away from Akabane!"

He released me and continued driving while I tended to my neck in the passenger seat. Ban-chan firmly gave a small nod, to himself rather than me, and I said the first thing that came into my mind, and the first thing he was probably expecting me to say.

"I'm sorry, Ban-chan…" He looked at me, those intense, sharp blue eyes showing me that he was, in fact, deeply worried about something. And that made me worried because this was Ban-chan. And I got a strange wrench in my stomach at the thought of it. "I just wanted to know why you seemed so distracted, that's all."

He prepared himself, taking a few breaths before tensing and lowering his head so his hair concealed his eyes.

"I'm the one who's… sorry, Ginji." My heart fluttered; Ban-chan never apologized to just anyone. Not so freely. Though it was quiet, it was still there. "I might have over-reacted. A little."

He parked the car across the street from the Honky Tonk, turning off the engine and looking to me before opening the car door.

"Just stick with me. Everything'll be fine."


End file.
